mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtis
For the episode see Virtis (episode) Here is the mirror-article on The Minecrafters Wiki. Opposer: Anti Virtis Biography Virtis is the group name for three mass hackers called Perseus, Yldir and Nodis. The trio were experienced hackers and long craved for control, and eventually successfully stole a large foundation of work from a small team striving for the same goal called 'The Virtis Project'. The Virtis Project split up, and the trio adopted the name for themselves, dubbing themselves 'Virtis'. They began a purge of online gaming, controlling it under their rule, and causing mass chaos by bending games to their likings and rules. While constantly acquiring server after server and game after game, they would leave certain players on servers in charge with only partial powers to maintain their dominance. Games such as Minecraft and Terraria were heavily effected, including servers taken over and converted into armies, servers made desolate and destroyed and Terraria servers where all bosses ruled and many more instances. Virtis became so notorious and unstoppable until former 'The Virtis Project' helpers called Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang formed Anti Virtis, a giant community working to combat them. Eventually, they managed to capture Yldir, and force him to reveal Perseus and Nodis. The three were arrested and jailed, and a two month restoration process of gaming servers began. Despite everything mostly returning to normal, some servers were abandoned and many of their modifications remained online. The three even managed to escape custody with the help of another hacker called Ultimate Overlord and briefly dominate two servers again, before Ultimate Overlord turned them into the police which caused the three of them to be imprisoned in separate maximum security prisons, permanently defeating them. Despite favouring their hacks, they are also quite skilled players without them. Yldir engaged in a sword fight with Trock, and eventually overpowered him and nearly killed him, Trock only being saved when Yldir was arrested. Virtis were originally introduced as the main antagonists of The MC Story Season Six, and have since become much larger antagonists. They were then given a spin-off series called Virtis Tales to explore their origins and effects on gaming. They have also appeared in partner comic, The Minecrafters, where they meet its main antagonist, Ultimate Overlord, and also its own spinoff called Overlord Chronicles, containing an extended scene of the one from The Minecrafters. They then appear with Ultimate Overlord in the crossover The Minecrafters Story, before being featured in flashbacks in The Minecrafters: The Aftermath. Perseus Perseus has a scar and prefers to use swords. He is the leader of the three. He is short tempered, demanding, short-sighted and bossy. He is apparently more observant than combative, shown in The Minecrafters Story when he watched at the rest of Virtis fought the players. He is also very clever, as he able to get Steffan Hibbert to hand over all of the Virtis Project work. Yldir Yldir has a beard, and a scar on his face, and his preferred weapon is TNT, or explosions, though he used a sword to battle Trock. He is the one who stayed in Owner's server with Mob Destructor, where he was seen using a special ability to rip open the world around him. Titan 309 has proclaimed Yldir the "weakest of the group", which ultimately led to Virtis' downfall. He is less strict than Perseus and is also less bossy and more cunning, even taking on henchmen and granting requests. He may also be wiser than Perseus as he tells him pursuing revenge after escaping jail was pointless, but Perseus persisted. Nodis Nodis has a moustache and prefers to use lightning. In Overlord Chronicles and Virtis Tales, he is revealed to French and therefore speaks little English. He always obeys Perseus and Yldir and watches on the sidelines as they get involved in more detailed business. The MC Story The first server they took over was Owner's server, choosing it due to the notoreity of Mob Destructor's previous actions on it. They were busy acquiring other servers/games before their initial appearance in the episode Appearance. They left Razer63 in charge of Owner's server with limited operating privilages. Though introduced in Season Six, they have been present on the server since Season Five, unbeknownst to everyone. By the end of Season Six, Anti Virtis track Yldir and arrest him, before interrogating him to the point where he reveals Perseus and Nodis' locations and identities, with the trio then serving going to serve life in prison. The Minecrafters/Overlord Chronicles After The MC Story Season Six, before the transfer to prison, they're temporarily held in a hacker jail, and briefly appear in the real world in The final showdown, the series 6 finale of The Minecrafters, in a prison cell next to Lord_Hat and Ultimate_Overlord. In Overlord Chronicles , the three are seen escaping the jail after having teamed up with Ultimate_Overlord. Virtis Tales In Virtis Tales, Joesph Forrest is shown to be the founder of the group, and Malcolm Lang, Vlad Hough, Steffan Hibbert, and Lillie Sweet all join the crew. These people however are just those that established everything, before the group broke apart and Perseus, Yldir and Nodis took from their work. In The Link Arc, their effects on two servers are shown, as well as their Link project which allowed them to successfully merge the servers as part of their experiment. Lillie and Malcolm came together to work against Virtis, and with the help of players on the servers, thwarted the Link and shut it off, which was the act that spawned the group Anti Virtis. In the Season Two episode'' Impact, the three are seen dealing with a non-compliant Minecraft server. In The Truth Arc, they are seen taking control of Owner's server. In the finale, ''Blackout, they are depicted being arrested and sent to hacker jail, where they team up with Ultimate Overlord and successfully escape. The Minecrafters Story After Virtis escape with their new partner, Ultimate Overlord, they salvage backup hardware and shelter in an abandoned barn to get back online. They plan to rule over gaming again using their Linking technology to form the New Link Order, and first start with merging Owner's server, as it was the first one they took over, with Overlord's server, as that is the server Ultimate Overlord previously took over. They first appear in the prologue episode'' Linked up, where they link Owner's server with Overlord's server, then appear before Overlord and MrPig, the two shocked to see them. Immediately after this, in the second prologue episode ''Free Again, they go to Owner's server and appear before Owner, with Yldir telling him they will see him soon. A giant portal shockwave is created on both servers as the Link manifests. They are later seen in Owner's city, and set up base at the recently constructed church at the hands of Friendly. Perseus gives Ultimate Overlord a new Death Lord ship and commands him to find and destroy the players with it. Perseus and Yldir meanwhile have tension as Yldir shows reluctance to follow through with their plans as it is pointless. After Ultimate Overlord fails, and Perseus is persistently mean to him, and the Virtis members friendships all begin to crumble, Overlord and the others convince Ultimate Overlord to turn on them, which he does by sneaking out of the barn at night and turning them in to police. As a result, Ultimate Overlord is given a reduced sentence, but Virtis are all separated and locked up in different maximum security prisons, finally ending their reign. Category:Characters